Harry potter and his little sister's adventures at Hogwarts
by katniss144
Summary: Harry and Katniss are brother and sister and Harry does not want katniss to be happy.
1. Katniss meets harry

i my name is Katniss Potter and I live with my older brother and my mum and dad. My older brothers name is Harry Potter. My mum and dad names are Lily and James Potter. I am only a month old. On Halloween lord Voldemort he comes in to my house and kills our mum and dad he tried to kill us but he can't because of our mum and dad put a charm on us and we get these scars. Mine is a flower my brother Harry had a lightning bolt. Dumbledore came to my house and takes use to are aunt and uncle but they see a little of magic and they now look at me like I am an idiot but I did not now I had magic a very young age. Dumbledore said we will have to give her to Snape professor McGonagall did not agree with Dumbledore. McGonagall said that she had to stay with their aunt and uncle. Hagrid said that she is a witch but has magic at a young age is kind of weird. We need to see what she does when she gets older so we will have to keep an eye on her but professor snape will be taking care of the girl McGonagall but what about the boy he needs his little sister. The boy will be fine they will have to care for him but the girl already has her magical powers but she is only a baby yeah but the boy and girl killed lord Voldemort and survived the killing curse. But Dumbledore the girl is too young to have magical powers what do we do snape would love to help the child grow up but we have to drop the boy off first then take the girl to snape at Hogwarts McGonagall gave in and said fine.


	2. Their first year togther

i my name is Katniss Potter and I live with my older brother and my mum and dad. My older brothers name is Harry Potter. My mum and dad names are Lily and James Potter. I am only a month old. On Halloween lord Voldemort he comes in to my house and kills our mum and dad he tried to kill us but he can't because of our mum and dad put a charm on us and we get these scars. Mine is a flower my brother Harry had a lightning bolt. Dumbledore came to my house and takes use to are aunt and uncle but they see a little of magic and they now look at me like I am an idiot but I did not now I had magic a very young age. Dumbledore said we will have to give her to Snape professor McGonagall did not agree with Dumbledore. McGonagall said that she had to stay with their aunt and uncle. Hagrid said that she is a witch but has magic at a young age is kind of weird. We need to see what she does when she gets older so we will have to keep an eye on her but professor snape will be taking care of the girl McGonagall but what about the boy he needs his little sister. The boy will be fine they will have to care for him but the girl already has her magical powers but she is only a baby yeah but the boy and girl killed lord Voldemort and survived the killing curse. But Dumbledore the girl is too young to have magical powers what do we do snape would love to help the child grow up but we have to drop the boy off first then take the girl to snape at Hogwarts McGonagall gave in and said fine.


	3. Their 2nd year togther

i my name is Katniss Potter and I live with my older brother and my mum and dad. My older brothers name is Harry Potter. My mum and dad names are Lily and James Potter. I am only a month old. On Halloween lord Voldemort he comes in to my house and kills our mum and dad he tried to kill us but he can't because of our mum and dad put a charm on us and we get these scars. Mine is a flower my brother Harry had a lightning bolt. Dumbledore came to my house and takes use to are aunt and uncle but they see a little of magic and they now look at me like I am an idiot but I did not now I had magic a very young age. Dumbledore said we will have to give her to Snape professor McGonagall did not agree with Dumbledore. McGonagall said that she had to stay with their aunt and uncle. Hagrid said that she is a witch but has magic at a young age is kind of weird. We need to see what she does when she gets older so we will have to keep an eye on her but professor snape will be taking care of the girl McGonagall but what about the boy he needs his little sister. The boy will be fine they will have to care for him but the girl already has her magical powers but she is only a baby yeah but the boy and girl killed lord Voldemort and survived the killing curse. But Dumbledore the girl is too young to have magical powers what do we do snape would love to help the child grow up but we have to drop the boy off first then take the girl to snape at Hogwarts McGonagall gave in and said fine.


End file.
